


Tonight I'm Getting Over You

by skyenotdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Girls Night Out, Hurt/Comfort, Skyeward Month, takes place right after simmons returns from hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenotdaisy/pseuds/skyenotdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has had it with not being able to stop thinking about Grant Ward, and with everything piling up on her, her father, the alien writing, and Simmons return from Hydra, Skye thinks it's the perfect time for a girl's night. Maybe that'll finally help her move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm Getting Over You

“I can’t believe you actually talked Coulson into this.” Bobbi said, obviously impressed as she looked at Skye who was now finishing off her second beer.

“What can I say, AC has a soft spot for me.” Skye responded, shrugging her shoulders. It was true that AC had a soft spot for her, and especially since all the new information regarding her father. It had been hard to talk him into a girl’s night, but she thought AC could tell they all needed it.

“Talking him into a girl’s night though? That’s impressive. Maybe you should work on your interrogation skills. If you could talk the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D into letting some of his agents go free for the night, who knows what you could get out of prisoners.” Bobbi replied, shaking her head.

A little smile fell on Skye’s lips. “Well, we needed it. Plus we needed to celebrate Jemma’s return to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Skye said, bumping her best friend’s shoulder.

Simmons hoisted her drink in the air. “And thank goodness for that, though I wouldn’t have made it without the help of Agent Morse here.” She added, tipping her glass to the brunette.

Bobbi tipped her glass back to her before taking a sip.

“I’ve got to say, when Hunter talked about his she-devil ex, you’re not quite what I pictured.” Skye said, shaking her head slightly as she looked the brunette up and down.

“Nobody ever really thinks the best of their exes do they? Especially when you’ve had a history like Hunter and me.” Bobbi said, leaning back against the seat.

“Can’t be any worse than Skye and Ward’s.” Simmons pipped up, the drinking obviously starting to affect her brain to mouth filter. Almost as soon as she said it though, she covered her mouth. “Oops,” she mumbled, covering her mouth with her hands and looking at Skye apologetically who just shrugged. It wasn’t like it was a big secret.

“Wait, Grant Ward? You dated Grant Ward?” Bobbi asked in disbelief.

“The captured Hydra operative in our basement, yeah, although I don’t know if you could really call it dating.” Skye said, stirring her straw in her drink.

“I’ve known Ward for a while. I just didn’t ever think of him as capable of having … you know, feelings.” Bobbi said, shaking her head.

Skye bit on her bottom lip. “It doesn’t really matter. Nothing ever really happened, and it’s all in the past anyway.”

“Have you been with anyone since?” Simmons asked her curiously. “Anyone at the base caught your eye?” She questioned playfully, her eyes bright. “Perhaps getting out there a bit will help you … sort of move on, you know?” Simmons said delicately.

“What do you think we’ve been doing while you were in Hydra? We haven’t had much time for socializing.” Skye said, shaking her head at her best friend, though a soft smile was still on her lips.

“Well, looks like here’s your chance.” Bobbi voiced, smirking slightly as her eyes fixed on someone apparently right over Skye’s shoulder.

Skye put her drink down and gave her a look of confusion, starting to look back after her shoulder. “What are you -”

Before Skye could completely turn around, a hand reached out in front of her face. “Wanna dance?”

Skye followed the hand to a face, a decent enough looking face with glasses and blonde Justin Beiber esque hair. He wasn’t really tall or short, mostly he was just kinda scrawny, and pretty much the complete opposite of Grant Ward. Before she could even open her mouth to formulate a response though, Simmons was doing it for her.

“She’d absolutely love to!” Simmons practically shouted, very obviously shoving Skye out of her seat in the booth and towards the man whose arms she now fell in because of Simmons’ push.

Those hands are wrong! Her heart practically shouted at her. The skinny fingers clutching at her shirt did not feel how they should, and Skye felt a familiar clench in her heart just at the thought of the fingers that her heart wished were desperately holding her. Skye quickly shoved those feelings aside, thankful just how well May’s training with her had taught her how to do that, and let out a little bit of an awkward laugh as she distanced herself from the man slightly. “Sorry about her. She’s had a bit too much to drink.” Skye said, shaking her head.

“Ah,” the guy chuckled before biting his lip. “So, do you want to dance? I mean we’re already halfway there.” He joked.

Okay, maybe this guy wasn’t so bad. In fact he was kinda funny, and why the hell shouldn’t she dance with him after all? Maybe Simmons was right. Maybe this was just she needed to get Gran – that traitor off of her mind. Maybe this would be good for her, and besides, isn’t this what she had wanted to come out here for anyway? To forget for a little while? To try and move on? “Sure,” Skye replied, smiling at the guy who returned it and started leading her to the crowded dance floor. She cast a grin over at Bobbi and Jemma from over her shoulder before they had disappeared from sight.

The beat was fast, and she could feel it pumping through her bones as the man’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

It wasn’t firm.

God she was going to have to have an exercise in self-control with this it seemed. She was not going to think about him tonight. She was going to enjoy herself and forget he ever existed, and she’d do whatever she had to do to accomplish that.

So she closed her eyes, she focused on the beat and started moving her hips seductively to the music, placing her hand on top of the guy’s, her other hand gripping the back of his neck. She held him close, willing to believe that eventually this would start feeling nice. It would stop making her heart hurt like it had been for so long. It would let her escape herself.

Apparently it was already feeling good for him though, at least that’s what it seemed like as he moved with her, his hand resting on her hips and guiding her movements, a bit slower than the song was actually going, but Skye chose to ignore that.

It’s been so long since Skye’s done something like this. Not since her early twenties, and it feels so … strange. She hasn’t felt so normal in such a long time, she’s almost forgotten how to be a regular person and not an Agent. She lets her mind wonder back to the Skye of a year ago, the girl in the oversized plaid shirts and skinny jeans who was no longer her. She would have been comfortable here. In fact thinking back on it, she was surprised she hadn’t tried to talk Coulson into something like this before with the team on one of their off nights. A little smile fell on her lips at the thought of that. She could practically see Fitz and Simmons arguing loudly in a booth, their babbling pretty much incoherent to everyone else around them who had no idea what they were saying because they were so drunk and using words nobody without two PH.Ds could understand. Tripp would just be sitting there with a fond smile as he watched them, and Ward would be shaking his head, the alcohol loosening his inhibitions a bit as he had his strong arm wrapped around Skye’s shoulder comfortably.

Damn it, there he was again! She needed to stop and focus on the music and her partner, nothing else.

They dance for a while. A few songs, and just when his hands are starting to wonder a little more than they should, Skye pulled away, her face flushed. “Do you want to get something to drink?” She asked him, leaning up to almost yell in his ear over the music.

He looked a little disappointed, but he nodded and led her over to the drinks, ordering a couple for them.

When he ordered her a daiquiri, she didn’t have the heart to tell him she hated fruity drinks.

Ward would have known that. A small part of her said.

They stood there talking for a long time, not really saying anything of importance, just casual conversation between two people. They talked, they flirted, there was some touching, and then before Skye knew it, lips where pressed against hers.

She tried to ignore the feeling in her gut. Her heart’s screaming out that this was wrong, that he was not the one that she was supposed to be kissing. She tried to shut it all up and focus on kissing him because honestly he wasn’t a bad kisser. He knew what he was doing for the most part, a little too much tongue maybe, but then his hand drifted up her thigh under her dress, and all Skye could think about was that he was the first person to kiss her since him, and it just … didn’t even compare.

Skye pulled away, pushing his hand aside and shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t – I can’t do this.” She said, not even bothering to look at him as she ran back over to the booth that Simmons and Bobbi now occupied. “I’m sorry guys, I have to go.” She said, reaching for her bag, avoiding looking either of them in the eye.

“Skye, what’s -”

She didn’t even let Simmons finish her sentence before she was out the door and on her way back to base in a cab.

————

The ride back wasn’t far, but she was afraid that Simmons and Bobbi would catch up to her quickly, so she wasted no time changing and just went straight down to where she needed to go. She grabbed the tablet on her way as she walked down the steps, and apparently he hadn’t gone to sleep yet because he sat up as soon as her heels began clacking on the concrete steps, he perked up, not saying a word as she walked until she reached the bottom step. He couldn’t seem to resist though when he caught sight of her outfit. “Going somewhere?”

She took a second to glance up at him while she fiddled with the tablet. He was looking her up and down as he made his way over to the edge of the barrier, his amber eyes drifting to the clear line of cleavage her dress showed off before quickly moving back up to face, widening slightly as the barrier shone for a moment before disappearing.

“Skye, what are you -”

He was cut off by Skye’s slap to his chest as she stepped inside his cell. “I hate you,” she spat at him.

Ward backed up, his hands in the air. “I got that. What for this time?” He asked, not even seeming a bit mad that she had just slapped him.

“Why can’t you just fucking let me go?!” Skye yelled with another slap to his chest. “I don’t want to care about you anymore! I want to move on! I want to have sex with a decent looking guy I meet in a bar and not be comparing him to you the whole freaking time!” Skye punctuated every few words with a hard slap, switching hands with every time.

“Skye, stop,” his voice was gentle, and so not what she needed to hear right now.

“No! I want you to feel this! I want you to feel this hurt! I want you to know how much it hurts!” She shrieked.

Hands gripped hers in a firm grip, and Skye found herself pressed between him and the wall of his cell, breathing heavily while he stared down at her, fire burning in those whiskey eyes. She hadn’t seen him look like this since he had told her his feelings were sincere, and she commented that she was going to throw up. “You think I don’t hurt? You think it doesn’t kill me only being able to see you through a stupid cell?! It kills me, Skye that you, and everybody else in this stupid place don’t seem to give a damn that all I’m trying to do is to help you! I’ve given you intel, anything you asked, I answered you, honestly, and what do you do?! You play with me.” His grip on her wrists tightened, not painfully, but enough to ensure that she was paying attention. “You tell me you wish I had ran into the wall faster. You want me to feel hurt, Skye? Well, you’ve done it, you did it right then, and you continue to do it, so congratulations. The robot does have feelings as much as you seem to think I don’t.” Ward let her hands go then, stepping away from her and turning his back. “You should go before one of the others sees what you did.” He said, not looking at her.

Skye’s hands were wrapped around herself protectively, her eyes watching him as she tried to fight back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She tried to avoid looking at those scars on his wrists, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. “I’m sorry – I didn’t … Grant …” She didn’t know when she had moved, but suddenly her hand gripped his bicep gently.

He wrenched his arm from her grip, and Skye visibly flinched at the action. He had never pulled away from her like that before, and it hurt more than she thought it would.

She didn’t let that deter her though, reaching for his arm again and tugging him back around to face her. “I’m sorry, I just … I can’t get over you. I n-need, you need to let me go, if you do, maybe this hurt – this mess for both of us, maybe it’ll stop.” Skye pleaded, squeezing his arm tightly.

“Skye … I can’t …”

His voice sounded so broken … nothing like how she had ever heard him speak before.

It ripped right through her heart.

Skye had no idea who made the first move. She thought it might have been her, but she couldn’t be sure, all she knew was that one moment they were staring at each other, and the next their lips were fused together in a hard kiss.

It wasn’t soft, caring, or anything at all like their previous kisses. No, this one was raw, seeping with hurt, and remorse, and just blinding. Her hands formed a tight grip in his hair and his hands gripped her hips so hard she was sure she’d have bruises. She couldn’t find it in her to care though. No, all she wanted, was harder, more. Her tongue fought against his for dominance, a losing battle as she was pushed against the wall again, this time his whole body pressed against hers, every muscle firm against her skin. He tasted of toothpaste and desperation, and Skye tried to ignore the way her heart was once again yelling at her, this time telling her that this was right. That this was how it was supposed to be. She didn’t want to think of it like that. She just wanted to focus on the pleasure, nothing else.

She slightly tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, and in response, his hand gripped her bare thigh, hiking it up around his hip, causing a heat wave straight through her body to her center, a gasp leaving her lips at the sensation. Her hands slipped under his shirt, wanting to feel those muscles under her fingertips to see if they were as nice as she remembered. He shivered, actually shivered, under her touch and pulled away to kiss and nuzzle at her neck, nibbling every once in a while, lavishing her skin with his attention. “You’re so beautiful,” she heard him whisper between kisses.

No. No, that was not what she wanted to hear. She didn’t want to hear things that made her heart hurt any more than it already was. “Don’t say that,” she mumbled, her nails trailing across his abs.

“But you are,” he replied, kissing across her collarbone, much gentler than he had only seconds before.

“I don’t want to hear that right now.” She told him, taking one of her hands off his skin to pull his face back to hers, distracting him with another searing kiss. She moaned as his hand barely brushed her inner thigh, and her hand quickly slipped into his pants. Before she could reach her destination though, his hand gripped her wrist again, and he pulled away from the kiss. “Skye, wait -”

“What?” She mumbled, trying to pull him down for another kiss. She had to get him to focus back on the feeling good stuff. Not the emotional part.

“We can’t.” He said roughly, shoving himself away from her, trying to put space between them.

Getting rejected by him should not hurt, she told herself, but she couldn’t deny that it did. “Why?” She said, fighting back tears once again.

He apparently noticed her distress, because he made his way back over to her, gripping her hands lightly in his own. “I don’t want our first time to be like this.” Ward told her.

She scoffed slightly. “What’s the difference where it is? I want to have sex, you want to, what’s the big deal?” Skye asked.

Ward’s eyes never left her face. “The big deal is that I love you, and I don’t want to have sex with you like this.” He said simply.

She pulled away quickly at those words, shaking her head violently. “N-no, don’t say that! Don’t you dare say that to me!” Panic filled her chest, and she didn’t have to check her wrist to know that her heart rate was climbing rapidly. She almost ran to the tablet. “You don’t love me, Ward. You can’t.” She almost choked on her own words, getting dizzy with how violently she was shaking her head.

He didn’t speak as she closed him up in his cell again, almost dropping the tablet in her haste to get out.

She took the stairs, two at a time, which was pretty impressive in these heels, and ran all the way to her room, slamming the door behind her and not caring if it woke anyone up. She collapsed on her bed just in time to let the tears out.

Grant Ward could not love her. It wasn’t possible.

And she definitely couldn’t love him either.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, but oh well. This was going to end in hate sex, but I changed my mind when I was writing it, or well Grant did. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos!


End file.
